


lost in this (but it feels like home)

by comically_so (knobblyfruit), knobblyfruit



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/comically_so, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/knobblyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, love happens exactly where you don't want it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in this (but it feels like home)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an answer to a sort of challenge I issued to myself. The non-italicized section in the exact middle is 350 words, all the surrounding non-italicized sections are 200 words, and the italicized sections are 100 words. On top of that, the italicized sections have no dialogue (except at the end), while the non-italicized parts are mostly dialogue.
> 
> Brad’s POV. Title from the song “First Time” by Lifehouse.

_Before you can protest, he’s shoved you against the wall. You stare at him, and your heart pounds in your chest as he looks back at you. For a moment, it seems like he’s wondering if this is right, but then his hands are on your face and his mouth is on yours._

 _After a second, you can’t believe you were going to say no. You fall easily into the kiss, melting against Ryan’s body like you couldn’t imagine being anywhere else._

 _When he pulls back, he’s sweating and grinning and you think it’s the best thing you’ve ever seen._

******************

The taping is finished, and you’re glad because you’re exhausted. You know Drew’s gonna come by and ask if you want to go to the bar, but you’ll have to say no.

Sure enough, there’s a knock on your dressing room door. “Come in,” you say as you pull on a more comfortable shirt. To your surprise, it’s Ryan, not Drew.

“Hey,” he says. “Good show tonight.” He’s already changed into an old t-shirt and faded blue jeans that are frayed at the seams and tight in just the right places.

You wonder when you started to notice things like that.

A chuckle escapes your lips, and you grab your keys and cell phone, stuffing them in your pockets. “Same goes for you.”

“Thanks,” he says, smiling.

“So what brings you here?”

He shrugs nonchalantly. “Just thinking about earlier.”

Your mouth goes dry. Earlier. Somehow, it had completely slipped your mind. “Wh-what about earlier?”

Ryan smirks. He moves closer, hooks his fingers in your pants, and pulls you to him. You don’t breathe as his body presses against yours. You feel his breath on your ear as he whispers, “I’d hoped we could continue it.”

Suddenly you’re not tired anymore.

******************

 _He grabs your hand, pulling you out into the empty hallway. He flings open the supply closet door and pushes you inside, quickly following._

 _It’s pitch dark, but his lips find yours easily. His kisses are hard and rough, and you do your best to give it like you get it. His hands slide beneath your shirt as your fingers tangle in his hair. He presses his obvious erection against yours, and you throw your head back with a moan, giving him access to your neck._

 _You don’t miss how ironic it is to be doing this in a closet._

******************

Your hands are on his waist and you’re leaning in for the kiss you’ve been waiting for all night when he reaches out to press a finger to your lips.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

You want to laugh, but you can tell he’s serious by the look in his eyes. “I think it’s a little late to be asking that question,” you reply.

He raises an eyebrow, as if to imply you’re a complete idiot. “We do this on one condition.”

Your jaw drops. “Condition? Isn’t it a little too late for *that*?” You just barely manage to hold back a whimper.

He grins, and taps your chin to snap your mouth shut. “You’re gonna draw flies. I needed to get you to a point where you couldn’t refuse.”

“I can’t believe you,” you say, shaking your head. “Okay, what’s the condition?”

“You can’t fall in love with me.”

This time, you do laugh. “Didn’t I tell you? I’m only in this for your sweet piece of ass, Stiles.”

“Promise?” he asks softly and seriously.

“I promise, you dummy. Now come here.” And, before he can stop you again, you pull him in for the kiss.

******************

 _Your eyes slowly open as you awaken from the best sleep you’ve had all week. You tense up for a moment, hoping to feel someone beside you, but it becomes obvious you’re alone. Feeling disappointed, you sit up and look around._

 _The clothes you wore the night before are still strewn on the floor, but his are gone. The blankets and sheets beside you are pulled up like no one had been there. At the taping, he’ll probably greet you like he hasn’t seen you in days._

 _With a sigh, you lie back down and wonder how you got here._

******************

You’re leaning back against your dressing table, watching as he unzips your jeans and tugs down your boxers. You moan softly as he takes hold of your cock, squeezing slightly. As he gently works his hand up and down, he rests his other hand on the back of your head and pulls you in for a kiss. You gasp as his hand pumps faster and his lips drag down your neck. Just as his ear levels with your mouth, words you never meant to say slip out.

“Why aren’t you afraid?”

“Should I be?”

“Is this a game to you?”

“You want a serious answer?”

“Dammit, Ryan. I’m not fucking playing Questions Only here.” You shove yourself away from him, yanking your pants back up. Suddenly you’re not in the mood to be cooperative.

“Jesus Christ, Brad. Does it really bother you that I’m not afraid?” he asks, frustration clearly showing on his face. “No, wait, I have a follow-up. _What_ am I supposed to be afraid _of_?”

“Oh, gee. I don’t know. Maybe possibly _getting caught_!” You’re starting to yell, and you take a deep breath to calm down. No one suspects anything now, but yelling things like that for the whole building to hear wouldn’t exactly help.

“Because you’re obviously being paranoid enough for the both of us!” He’s managing to keep his voice down, but you hear the anger in his words loud and clear. “This isn’t a big fucking deal, Sherwood.”  
At that, you feel something snap inside you. His words hurt more than you care to admit, and you no longer want him to be here. “I think you should go,” you manage to whisper, amazed at your ability to resist punching him in the face.

He glares at you for a long moment before leaving, making sure to slam the door behind him.

With a shaky sigh, you sit down in the couch, leaning forward with your head in your hands. It only takes a few minutes to realize what you’ve known all along.

You’re in love with Ryan Stiles.

Son of a bitch.

******************

 _He shows up at your door that night looking completely miserable. Before you can say anything, he takes you in his arms and whispers a shaken apology over and over again._

 _You only wish you had the willpower to push him away._

 _Wordlessly, he takes your hand and leads you to the bedroom. He lays you on the bed, kissing you gently and sweetly while unbuttoning your shirt. He trails his mouth down to your chest, leaving a path of kisses as he works his way down._

 _And for the first time since this whole thing started, you feel loved._

******************

Somehow you’ve managed to squeeze your broad frame into a tiny booth in this busy café. Colin sits in front of you, sipping his coffee. You’ve told him everything that’s happened between Ryan and yourself in the last few weeks, and he’s yet to say anything.

It worries you a bit. You certainly don’t want to make him choose sides, but you need his advice.

Finally, he speaks. “He didn’t say a word last night?”

“No,” you answer, shaking your head. “He spoke more through his, uh, actions.” You feel the blush creep onto your cheeks as you concentrate on the bagel you’re eating.

But Colin presses forward. “And he was gone when you woke up this morning?”

“Yeah, that’s what has me confused! When he showed up, I thought he understood why I got so mad, but now I don’t know what the hell.”

Colin nods. “Yeah, he’s not very good at expressing his feelings.” He sets his mug down and looks you right in the eye. “You’ve got to express yours first.”

“But what if that fucks everything up?”

“Or what if it results in the best thing you’ve ever had?”

You find you can’t argue with that.

******************

 _It’s been two weeks since you’ve seen him last. He barely said a word to you in the green room, and here on stage, it seems like he’s doing his best to avoid you._

 _Colin and Wayne must have noticed, because they’ve planted themselves between you two, taking on the weight of each scene on their own. It makes you feel guilty, then it makes you feel angry for feeling guilty, because you didn’t even do anything to deserve this. To be ignored, toyed around, led on like this. To be fucking used._

 _But at least the audience is laughing._

******************

You’ve managed to sneak into Ryan’s dressing room. He won’t like being cornered, but you find it hard to give a shit. It feels like forever before the door finally opens and Ryan enters the room.

“Hey, Ry. Fancy meeting you here.” Your voice holds much more confidence than you actually feel.

He sighs and moves toward the dressing table. “What do you want?”

Barely choking back the, “You.” you want to reply with, you manage to say, “Why have you been avoiding me?”

He slowly turns to face you. “I haven’t been —“

“Bullshit,” you burst out. “Just fucking ask Wayne or Colin how you tried your best to not say a goddamn word to me all night. I’m not going to just let you fuck me and _forget_ about me.”

“I warned you about wanting more from me, Brad.” He’s whispering and looks a bit lost, but you’re on a roll and barely notice.

“More? Fine! I’m in love with you! But I’m not asking for the white picket fence, I just want —“

He cuts you off by moving directly in front of you, putting his hands on your face, and kissing you with everything he has.

******************

 _You’re still trying to process all that’s happened in the last few hours. Everything’s rewinding and fast-forwarding in your brain and you’re finding it difficult to remember how you got back to your apartment, but what it really boils down to is The Best Sex Ever._

 _Or maybe that’s just because Ryan is still here, holding you with one arm and absently running his fingers through your hair with the other. Your head is on his chest, and you feel sleepy and warm._

 _“Hey, Brad,” he says softly._

 _“Yeah?”_

 _“I love you, too.”_

 _And for now that’s all that matters._

END.


End file.
